


Pizza & Movie NIght

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 3 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: Emily gets to pick a movie to watch with the Bellas. And her choice of movie is one none of the Bellas would've expected. This will be another one-shot.





	Pizza & Movie NIght

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this came to me based on something I'm hoping to try myself in the near future. But my approach of it is more simple than what I'll be writing here. Enjoy.

On February 1st at about 5pm, The Bellas are relaxing in their house.

"Okay, Bellas, we have a day off to just relax." Chloe said. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Lets go play pranks on the Trebles." CR suggested.

Chloe imitated a buzzer. "Lame!"

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Stacie suggested.

Chloe imitated a buzzer again. "Not as lame, but still no."

"I got it! How about a pizza & movie night." Emily suggested.

Chloe gasps. "That's it!"

"Emily, you're a genius." Beca said. "How about one of us orders pizza and another will pick a movie." She suggested.

"How will we decide who does what?" Amy asked.

"Simple..." Beca said as she brought out a wheel. "This wheel has our names on it, if the wheel lands on your name, you'll get to do one of those two things. First, let's decide who gets to order the pizza."

Beca spun the wheel which landed on Chloe. "Chloe, looks like you're ordering the pizza."

"Okay, what you do all want on it?" Chloe asked.

"Pepperoni!" Emily said.

"Veggie!" Flo said.

"Roasted Red Peppers!" Stacie said.

"Okay, how about I order one of each." Chloe suggested with which the Bellas agreed on. At that point Chloe picked up her phone and ordered the pizzas.

"Okay, now to see who'll get to pick our movie." Beca said as she spun the wheel. This time the wheel landed on Emily.

"Emily, you get to pick the movie."

"OH EM ACA-GEE, I know exactly what movie I want to pick. It's my favorite movie of all-time." Emily said.

"Well, what is it?" Beca asked as Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a DVD of "Frozen".

"Frozen?" Chloe asked.

"My mom and I went to see this movie in theaters 8 times. And I know every word to every song." Emily said.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but 'Let it Go' is an overrated song." Flo said.

"IT IS NOT! It's my favorite song in the whole movie." Emily said defensively causing the Bellas to yell in protest.

"Guys...GUYS!" Beca said getting everyone's attention. "Emily earned the pick fair & square, so if she wants us to watch Frozen, then we're gonna watch it."

"Thank you, Beca!" Emily said.

As Emily put the DVD in, the pizzas arrived.

As the Bellas gathered around the TV with plates of pizza in their hands, Chloe dimmed the lights.

* * *

Approx. 2 hours later, the movie ended.

"Oh, thank god it's over." Amy said.

"Oh, come on, this was a lot of fun." Chloe said.

"We need to do this again sometime so the rest of us can pick movies for us to watch." Beca said.

"I'm down with that." Flo said.

TO BE CONTINUED in We Can't Back Down.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are people out there who actually do believe "Let it Go" is an overrated song, but I personally have nothing against that song. After writing this one-shot, I am now curious as to what Hailee Steinfeld's thoughts are on Frozen. Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot.


End file.
